Heroes of the Storm 2.0
Heroes 2.0 reflects the evolution of Heroes of the Storm, encompassing all the improvements the game has seen since launch, as well as the wealth of new system changes on the horizon. This includes an overhauled progression system, Loot Chests that give all Heroes players access to fun cosmetic rewards, and exciting upcoming content. Highlights *Revamped Progression System *Loot Chest Rewards for All Players *Gems Replace Real Money Currency *Forge Cosmetic Items with Shards *Fun New Social and Customization Rewards *New Hero: Genji *Nexus Challenge 2.0 quest chain Mega Bundle Starting with the launch of Heroes 2.0 in each region, and lasting until May 22, 2017, players may permanently unlock 1 of 4 Mega Bundles. Each Mega Bundle contains 20 Heroes and has its own theme: Assassin, Flex, Support & Specialist, and Tanks & Bruisers. All players who log in between April 25 and May 22 will receive 100 Gems, which can be used to permanently unlock 1 Mega Bundle of their choice. Once a Mega Bundle has been unlocked, the other three will become unavailable. Mega Bundle contents Assassins Mega Bundle * Zeratul * The Butcher * Tracer * Valeera * Valla * Raynor * Nova * Kerrigan * Alarak * Falstad * Tychus * Kael'thas * Lunara * Greymane * Li-Ming * Chromie * Gul'dan * Zul'jin * Sylvanas * Nazeebo Flex Mega Bundle * Varian * Kerrigan * Sylvanas * Abathur * Greymane * Zul'jin * Li-Ming * Tychus * Johanna * The Lost Vikings * E.T.C. * Rexxar * Diablo * Arthas * Lt. Morales * Rehgar * Brightwing * Li Li * Nazeebo * Azmodan Support & Specialist Mega Bundle * Auriel * Tassadar * Malfurion * Lúcio * E.T.C. * Johanna * Stitches * Uther * Medivh * Abathur * Li Li * Brightwing * Rehgar * Kharazim * Lt. Morales * Zarya * Tyrael * Dehaka * Muradin * Chen Tanks & Bruisers Mega Bundle * Leoric * Artanis * Zarya * Ragnaros * Sonya * Thrall * Diablo * Arthas * Chen * Anub'arak * Rexxar * Dehaka * Varian * Kharazim * Xul * Alarak * Illidan * Samuro * Muradin * Stitches Progression overhaul At the center of Heroes 2.0 is a massive overhaul to progression so that it’s more frequent, meaningful, and rewarding. *No more level cap means the sky’s the XP limit *Player level is the total of all Hero levels gained *You get a Loot Chest every time you level up *Even bigger rewards at leveling milestones Loot Chests Heroes 2.0 introduces Loot Chests—packages received through progression or purchase that contain four random items drawn from nearly every awesome reward in the game, including playable Heroes and Loot Chest-exclusive items. Now all the fun rewards the game has to offer will become available to all players, including those who are strictly free-to-play. *Basic Chests are awarded with every Player Level *Rare, Epic, and Hero-specific Loot Chests are awarded for reaching specific milestones *Reroll Loot Chest contents using Gold *Loot Chest exclusives such as Prime Evil Diablo *Guaranteed to drop at least one item of that chest’s rarity, or higher New Social & Customization Rewards Loot Chests will contain a wealth of new cosmetic rewards—taunt opponents with new Voice Lines, joke with teammates using Heroes Emojis, or... have Abathur call all the action in a match? Logical decision. *Announcers: Let some of your favorite Heroes call out your takedowns, kill streaks, and more *Voice lines: Cheer on your allies and jeer your opponents with quotable catchphrases *Emojis: A massive collection of stylized and Hero-specific Emojis make chat much more expressive both in and out of the game *Hero Mastery Taunts *Banners: Raise a flag whenever you assert your dominance on the battleground *Sprays: Make your mark on the field of battle by dropping unique icons and tags on the terrain *Portraits: Show off your personality and expertise on loading screens and in your profile Collection & Loadouts The Heroes of the Storm in-game Shop is being replaced by the Collection—a central location for purchasing new items, crafting cosmetics using Shards, and browsing and sorting through just about every item in the game. Customizable Loadouts allow players to gear up their Heroes so they inspire awe in allies and enemies alike. *Collection better supports the diversity of new items in the game *Forge the cosmetic rewards you’ve been dying to get using Shards—a new crafting material *Loadouts lets you outfit your Heroes with preferred skins, mounts, sprays, and more—even Announcers can be set on a per-Loadout basis *Each Hero can have up to three Loadouts Updated currency system Alongside Gold, we’re adding Gems as a new virtual currency, which combined with Shard crafting provide all Heroes of the Storm players with diverse options for acquiring playable Heroes and cosmetic rewards. *Gold unlocks new Heroes and rerolls Loot Chests. *Gems replace real money and are used to buy Heroes or items in the Featured Shop *Players are awarded 1000 Gems at level 5 and occasionally receive more through progression *Featured items will rotate regularly *Splitting skins up into their separate color variations makes it cheaper and easier to get exactly the item you want and nothing more New Gameplay Content :Note: This reflects a pre-2.0 official announcement. Cassia was, in fact, released prior to 2.0. Genji was the hero released concurrently with this update. In celebration of the 20th anniversary of the Diablo franchise, Cassia is a “Javazon” war matron who pays homage to the Diablo II Amazon. Wielding the power of lightning and a sturdy shield, Cassia asserts her will over any Battleground as a highly aggressive ranged Assassin whose Avoidance trait allows her to mitigate even the strongest physical attacks. Videos Heroes of the Storm – Progression 2.0 Spotlight Heroes of the Storm – Progression 2.0 Preview Developer Update Heroes of the Storm 2.0 Patch changes * Category:Gameplay